


Room A23

by larrysmut_kat



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, in school, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, marcel - Freeform, marcel and louis smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmut_kat/pseuds/larrysmut_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis and Marcel fuck on school grounds .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room A23

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry smut that ive actually published so yeah please give me feedback !

The school bell had rung a little over ten minutes ago, but Marcel stayed talking to Mrs Miller about the upcoming test

"So study section 5 and 6 and you should ace the test" she said

"Okay good will do thank you Mrs Miller!" Marcel said

"No problem Marcel. Can you do me a favor though?" she asked

"Sure what is it?" he asked

"I need you to drop these slips off to Mr Kelly in the detention room." She said handing Marcel some slips

"Sure thing. Thank you again. Bye!" Marcel said

"Bye Marcel enjoy your day" she said to him

"You too"

Marcel walked down the hallways to the detention room. He walked down the B building going down the hall to room A23

He knocked on the door then walked in.

No one was in the room, well not Mr Kelly at least.

In on of the seats in the front Louis Tomlinson sat.

Marcel had heard quite a lot about him. Just last week he punched some kid in the nose

Marcel saw the whole situation, and in his opinion, the prick deserved a punch.

"Wheres Mr Kelly?" Marcel asked walking into the room

Louis looked up at Marcel

"He went to go get something to eat since hes gonna be here for another 2 hours with me" louis said with a chuckle

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?" Marcel asked

"He said in thirty minutes"

"What are those anyways?" Louis asked getting up from his seat

"Not sure" 

Now that he thought of it, what are they?

Louis grabbed them from Marcels hand

Marcel looked at Louis up and down. Louis was a very good looking lad.

He had some forearm tattoos. A sleeve is what they call it. His hair was died with a red tint.

"Theyre copies of detention slips" louis says

"Ditching class"

"Swearing at a teacher"

"Punching a student in the nose"

Louis took a double take.

"Haha hey thats me!" He said

"Ohh two students having sex in a classroom"

"Really?" Marcel says

"No" Louis says with a smirk

Marcel gulps.

Louis starts walking closer to Marcel.

Marcel stops in front of a desk. He sits down, which if he thinks if it, is a bad choice.

Louis pins down Marcels wrists and goes down to his level.

"Hey wanna have some fun?"

"I-i dont know. Wha-what did you have in m-mind?" Marcel asks

Louis smirks and lowers down to Marcels ear.

"Thinking a fuckin you on these tables. Or against the wall. Maybe even on the desk" louis says with a raspy voice

"Would you like that? Hmm? My dick deep inside your arse?"

"Ive never done that before though" Marcel says still looking at Louis

"Ill show you" is all Louis says

Louis lets go of Marcels wrists and drags him to the back of the classroom.

His pins Marcel against against the wall and crashes his lips on his. 

Marcel doesnt even know what hes doing, but he knows he'll regret it later.

Louis moans a little into the kiss. Marcel cant help but get turned on by how sexy he sounds

Louis runs his tounge over Marcels bottom lip and runs his tounge around Marcels mouth.

Marcel does the same to Louis

Louis breaks the kiss and looks at Marcel whose lips are nice and plump.

"You havent given a blow job before have you?" Louis asks Marcel

Marcel just shakes his head to stunned to speak.

"I-i know the basics if it though" Marcel says gaining confidene

"Good. Dont worry you'll do great" Lou says

He pins Marcels hands above his head.

"And if you do a good job, I might just return the favor" he whispers

Marcel lets a little moan escape his mouth from Louis' words.

Louis lets Marcels hands free and flips him so that know hes against the wall.

Louis gives Marcel a nod

Marcel goes slowly down to his knees and unbuttons louis' trousers.

He sees Louis' semi hard on through his underwear.

He slowly pulls down his underwear and Louis' dick pops out.

Its quite big if Marcel might say for himself

Marcel grabs it with both hands and feels it slowly pumping

Louis lets out another soft moan

Marcel stops pumping when Louis' dick is touching his stomach.

He grabs Louis' cock and kitten licks the tip and slowly swirls his tounge around

Louis lets out another moan a little louder this time.

Marcel put half of his dick in his mouth. He starts sucking a little and moves his head up and down

"Fuck youre doing so good" Louis tells him

Marcel slowly starts to take all of Louis in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks again and bobs his head

Louis runs his hands through Marcels hair. It was gelled and probably ruined, but what does that matter now?

Marcel goes faster and fights back tears because he knows how close Louis is by his moans.

"Ahh fuck Marcel!"

 

Marcel feels warn liquid down his throat. He takes louis' cock out his mouth just a little so that he could taste louis. 

He swirled his tounge around and licked the tip clean

Louis grabbed Marcels cheeks and brought him up to his level. He brought Marcels lips to his 

Marcel kissed him back with great force.

Louis shoved his tounge into Marcels mouth.

"You taste like me" Louis said

Marcel wraps his arms around Louis' neck and brings him closer

"So needy huh?" Louis says

"Just need to be closer to you" Marcel breathes out

Louis bit on Marcels bottom lip and breaks the kiss.

Louis brings Marcel to one of the other walls.

"You've never had a blow job before im assuming?" Louis asks

Marcel shakes his head no

Louis smiles "Good. You'll remember this then"

"Take this off" Louis says indication Marcels shirt

Marcel unbuttons his vest and long sleeved shirt then throws it on the floor.

Marcel has an okay body he thinks. 

"Beautiful" Louis breathes out

Louis' eyes travel Marcels body up and down. Hes practically covored im tattoos. Theres two swallows on his collar bones, and a big butterfly on his stomach.

Hes showing signs on defined six pack too.

He starts by kissing Marcels chest. He then puts his lips around one of Marcels nipples and sucks flicking the unatteneded one with his finger.

Marcel lets out a moan. Louis proceeds to do the same to the other nipple.

Louis travels more down Marcels body. Kissing, licking, and occasionally sucking down Marcels body.

Once Louis gets to Marcels pants, he slowly unbuckles them. He slightly pulls his pants down and sucks on his hipbone.

He sucks a little harser and flicks is tounge over it. Marcel lets out a soft moan.

Once hes satisfied with it he pulls Marcels pants down all the way.

He sees the bulge in Marcels underwear and smiles.

"Dont worry baby, ill take care of it"

"God please yes"

Louis pulls down Marcels underwear (too slow for Marcels liking)

Marcels dick pops and and rests against his stomach.

"Jesus Marcel why do you hide such a beautiful cock?"

"Nobody cares about me" Marcel says

"Dont worry little kitten. Ill take care of you from now on."

So thats what Louis does.

He grabs Marcels dick and slowly pumps. Once hes felt around it enough he licks the underside and drags up to the tip.

Louis licks some of the precome off of his tip

He puts most of Marcel in his mouth and sucks while bobbing his head.

"God damn Louis" Marcel says while squeezing his eyes shut.

Louis starts humming in the process causing vibrations.

"Bloody hell yes!" Marcel screams out 

Louis keeps doing what hes doing, but goes a tad faster.

He pops Marcels dick out so he could get some air.

He sucks on the tip again then swirls helis tounge around.

He deep throats Marcel and keeps sucking while bobbing his head.

"Ahh! Oh my god Lou I feel it im gonna im gonna!"

Louis' eyes sting with tears, but Marcels close.

"Aaghh fuck!"

Louis feels Marcel release into his mouth.

He pulls Marcel out his mouth as hes releasing so he can catch it on his tounge.

Once Marcels done, he swallows all of it.

Louis gets off his knees and kisses Marcel. 

Marcel, getting used to the idea, licks Louis' bottom wishing entrance.

When Louis opens his mouth their tounges battle each other.

"Like the way you taste? I do." Louis says

Marcel lets out a small moan.

"Mm yes. Tastes sweet"

By now both boys are semi hard

"Gonna fuck you on the desk, yeah?" Louis says

"Fuck go ahead" 

Louis breaks the kiss to go down Marcels neck.

Louis sucks on Marcels neck leaving a mark. Once Louis is satisfied, he stops.

Louis pinches Marcels ass then lifts him and carrys him to the teachers desk.

"Stay here real quick" Louis says

Louis goes to the pocket of his trousers and grabs a small bottle of lube.

"You carry lube in your pocket?" 

"You never know when you'll need it. Like today."

"True"

Louis takes off his shirt now both boys fully naked.

"Im gonna prep you ok?" Louis says

"Yeah" Marcel says

Louis uncaps the lube and puts some one two of his fingers.

Louis slowly put one of his fingers in Marcel

Marcel lets out a small hiss

Louis slowly moves his finger in and around Marcel.

After about a minute Marcel says

"Okay you can add another"

Louis adds in another finger and repeats what he had done before.

When Marcel starts moving his hips against his fingers, Louis curls his fingers inside Marcel.

Soft moans begin to escape Marcels lips

When Louis hits Marcels prostate, Marcel lets out a loud 'fuck Louis'

"Fuck Louis just get inside me already!"

"Eager now are we?" Louis questions

"Just wanna feel you in and around me" Marcel states throwing his head back

Louis takes his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lube again

 

Louis squirts some lube on his already hardened cock and spreads it around.

Marcel gets on his elbows to look at Louis. 

Louis looks at Marcel and says "You ready?"

"Yes just do it" Marcel says

Louis aligns his dick to Marcels hole

He slowly pushes himself in and Marcel lets out a small hiss

Once Louis is fully in he waits for Marcel to adjust

Once Marcel opens his eyes and starts moving around Louis knows hes ready.

"Feel so full" Marcel says

Louis slowly starts moving in and out. After a while he starts to go faster.

Marcel lays down completly on the desk.

Louis puts his hands on Marcels thighs getting a better grip.

Louis hits Marcels prostate 

"Fuck Louis! Again again!"

Louis keeps hitting that same spot over and over.

He starts feeling that warm feeling his stomach and starts thrusting harder.

"Lou lou im so close. I feel it." 

"Me too love"

Louis grabs Marcels unattended cock and jacks it for a while.

With the combination of Louis' hand and thrusts, hes finally overthrown.

 

"Aggh fuck Louis"

Marcel cums all over Louis' hand and his stomach

Seeing Marcel orgasm makes Louis reach his climax.

"Fuck Marcel!"

Marcel feels Louis' warm liquid inside of him. And he loves it.

Marcel cant help but smile to himself

Louis comes down from his high and pulls out of Marcel

He goes down and licks the cum off of Marcels stomach. Marcel gets up on his elbows again to look at Louis.

Once Louis notices Marcel is watching him, he looks up at Marcel whilst licking his stomach clean.

Louis finishes and goes up to kiss Marcel

"Ill take care of you from now on" Louis says

Marcel smiles and goes up to kiss Louis

The boys break a part

"You hear that?" Marcel says

"Yup"

Footsteps

The boys get up from their posistion and pull up their underwear and pants. They search around the room and quickly put on their shirts.

Marcel fixes hair whilst Louis sits in his seat.

Both of the boys see Mr Kelly coming down the hallway to the classroom

"Marcel what are you doing here"

"Oh um Mrs Miller wanted me to give you those"

Marcel says pointing to the papers on the desk

"Oh ok thank you"

"No problem Mr Kelly"

Marcel slowly walks over to his bag

"Is there something wrong" Mr Kelly asks Marcel

"Oh nothing i accidently injured my leg last week and it still kinda hurts to walk." He says with a reassuring smile

Marcel looks at Louis and sees him smirking.

"Okay well have a nice rest of your day Marcel!" Mr Kelly says

"Same to you"

"Bye Marcel" 

"Bye Louis"

"No talking Mr Tomlinson!"


End file.
